


What It Means to Love

by KwIl



Series: Patreon Requests [1]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Impa is always busy, eager to help wherever she can before the eventual revival of Calamity Ganon. Because of this, she never has time for herself.During a rare moment of respite, she is given the opportunity to tend to her needs, all thanks to her sister's clever influence.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Patreon Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	What It Means to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written before Age of Calamity was released.

Preparation for the inevitable calamity was a task that had little downtime. There was always something to do to help brace for the climactic battle. 

Impa had helped with all sorts of these preparations. As a royal advisor, she had aided with Divine Beast maintenance and research on ancient relics. She had also acted as a bodyguard for Princess Zelda, using her battle prowess to keep her defended and safe. Though her sister Purah was naturally gifted in research, and Link was tremendously stronger in battle, Impa played her part as a jack of all trades, being able to help no matter what the objective was.

However, this did come with an unfortunate side-effect. There was little time to rest. This was a prominent problem every key player in this war had to tackle, but especially so for Impa. She was always needed for _something_. However, she never did complain. Her burdens were little compared to the Champions or Princess Zelda; she was merely a helper in the grand scheme of things.

The group had made a temporary stop in Kakariko Village to rekindle supplies and make sure everyone was up to date with current events. It was important that all Divine Beasts were operating smoothly, and of course, there was a desire to know if the princess had progressed on unlocking her divine powers. With not much to do, Impa found a rare moment to relax. In fact, she doubted she would be needed for the entire evening.

The village was well protected, as Link and all four Champions were present. Robbie and Purah were also present if any technological hiccups needed to be dealt with.

It was odd having little to do. She felt lost. Impa was used to having some sort of task to sink her teeth into. Having no work was boggling her mind, even if she did appreciate the chance to rest.

Thankfully, her sister noticed her unfortunate predicament and asked her to retrieve something from their home, specifically something that had been left in Purah’s room. It was a basic task, but she was thankful that there was _something_ for her to do. Purah stated she didn’t need it until the following morning and insisted that Impa was free to just spend the night resting, but her sister was just as insistent on getting the item to her as soon as possible. 

It felt wonderful being back home, especially as there wasn’t often an opportunity to visit the house she grew up in. However, she wasn’t here for nostalgia, so she hurried to her sister’s room. 

Interestingly, it seemed someone else was in her home, as a pair of shoes was sat by the front. It wasn’t a tremendous cause for alarm though; Impa allowed anyone to use their home if they needed refuge for the night. As she was rarely home thanks to her royal duties, and Purah practically lived in the nearest lab, it would be silly to let their home remain unused when people may have need of it. 

“Hello? Anyone here?” she called out, hoping to alert whoever was here to her presence. Oddly, there wasn’t any response, so she assumed they hadn’t heard her. She closed the door and took a deep breath, realizing a little too late that she may be walking into a trap. The Yiga Clan were known for their deceptive tricks, so Impa decided it was better to be safe than sorry. The Sheikah mentally prepared herself for an ambush, ready to pull out a knife at a moment’s notice while she approached her sister’s room.

Gently, she opened the door and found herself startled by an unexpected voice.

“Purah, you’re fina-” a man’s voice spoke, but he hurriedly cut himself off, looking at the new arrival with a shocked expression.

Impa was equally surprised. She knew someone was here, but she never expected it would be this person! 

“ _Link!_ ” she almost yelled. Her eyes trailed south and she immediately covered her eyes in shock. Not only was he just randomly sitting on Purah’s bed, but he was sitting down in nothing but his underwear! “W-What are you doing here? And w-why aren’t you wearing anything?!”

“Uhm… I…” he struggled to say words. It wasn’t due to his preference for not speaking much though, but rather because he lacked a good excuse. He sighed, deciding it was better to be truthful. “I was waiting for Purah to get back here.”

“ _Purah_ ,” Impa said her name in an aggravated tone. She should have known her sister was behind this mess! _That_ explained why Purah had that ridiculous grin on her face when she gave her sister that task! She was set up!

“ _I’m sure when you get home you’ll find yourself wanting to relax,_ ” Purah’s words echoed in her mind. _“Just try not to stay up all night, okay?”_

Those words were innocent enough when she heard them, but they took on a whole new meaning with the information she had acquired. There was simply no way that her sister was suggesting _that,_ was she?

Link and Impa remained silent for some time, neither willing to say a word. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to. They did! The former simply didn't know how to react to this unexpected situation, while the latter was finding herself growing surprisingly flustered.

While her hands shielded her from seeing Link's body, her imagination stirred, remembering clearly what his body looked like from that brief, but oh so wonderful glance.

Was Link always this muscular? It wasn't just her eyes playing tricks on her, was it? There WAS one way to find out for certain… moving her hands out of the way was all she'd have to do...

Impa felt like a fool. How could she of all people get so easily flustered? She wouldn’t deny she found men attractive and that even she had needs, but they were the lowest of priorities. Hyrule came first!

...but there _was_ an opportunity here. A chance to be selfish just _one_ time.

She wanted to seize it. She really, really did! But she couldn't! Link was the hero. He wasn't destined for her. Even if she found him attractive, she could control any brewing urges. She had to, lest her performance weakened as a result!

"Impa, are you okay?" Link finally asked. From his perspective, he had heard an endless series of mumbles while the Sheikah was busy having an internal meltdown. He hopped off the bed, approaching her without any care for the fact he was still in his underwear. Well, he cared quite a bit, but there wasn’t actually anything he could do about it.

She was still suffering from melancholy, but a tap on her shoulder startled her back to reality, forcing her hands away from her eyes and giving her a wondrous view of Link’s almost-nude body.

“L-Link… put some clothes on… please…” she begged.

...but part of her hoped he wouldn’t. 

“I can’t,” he answered. “Purah asked me to take them off, and she left the house with them. I’m stuck here. I might still have my shoes, but...”

“ _Purah,_ ” she growled quietly. There was no longer any doubt-- her sister was trying to set up with Link. How did she know about her secret crush on him?! Next time she saw her sister, it would _not_ be pretty.

Impa was beyond frustrated, not just at Purah, but herself.

...as much as she hated the circumstances that led to this, the opportunity was perfect. Link was stranded here. Impa had no obligations forcing her departure. There was no reason for anyone to visit the house either. They were all alone and had the night to themselves…

Poor Link had been manipulated too, but oddly enough, he didn’t seem too fussed about it, as if he was used to her sister’s shenanigans.

“Impa,” he snapped her out of her thoughts again. “You’re blushing.”

She bit her lip. If he was catching on, there was no point in hiding it anymore, was there?

“I… have a selfish request to make.” she answered with a declaration. Her eyes glanced at his muscular chest and she felt her breathing grow cold and jittery.

“Yes?” he was curious about what she had to say.

“Can I… touch it?” she asked him with a beaming expression.

Link looked at her with widened eyes, absolutely not expecting that question of all things.

“Uh, Impa, I....” he wasn’t sure what to say. Impa looked at him curiously, noticing that _he_ was the one looking a little flustered now.

She then realized she could have worded her question a LOT better. 

“N-Not _that!_ I, uhm, meant… your chest. You are… very muscular and… I am curious to what it feels like.” she confessed, showing an adorably shy side to her that he had never seen before.

Impa knew she was being stupid, but her curiosity needed to be quenched. She had done her best to resist it so far, but by this point, she had engraved the image of Link’s muscles into her mind. She had to know what it was like to touch it while she had the chance, or the anguishing desire would haunt her for the rest of her days.

Link exhaled, finding her real request to be significantly more reasonable, if still a little out of character. Regardless, he knew everyone had a hidden side to them. Purah was a _fantastic_ example of that. 

“Sure, go ahead.” he approved, sitting back down on the bed, for the difference in height would make her appeal easier.

Impa followed him, kneeling down a little so she could properly observe his body. Getting such a close-up view of his chest was driving her mind mad. She could even see some scars she didn’t know he had! Many were faint and difficult to see, but she found her curious finger tracing over them first, eager to find out what they felt like.

Link winced upon feeling her gentle touch.

Impa drew back her hand immediately. “I-I’m sorry! I... “

“It’s fine,” he chuckled at her reaction, finding her embarrassing look to be amusing. “It just tickled.”

After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Impa resumed her exploration, moving her hand towards his central torso. Her fingers sunk slightly into his hard flesh, learning how truly tough his figure was. It was unfortunately disfiguring her current attempt to remain calm, but even as her breathing was mangled, she still found herself sliding her gentle hands across his body. Something about it was… addicting.

Impa was beginning to realize she was making a terrible mistake. Staring and touching for this long was causing her body to react in a way that would make it impossible to truly resist him. She had tasted the forbidden fruit, and now wanted to consume it. She couldn’t let herself go any further.

So, mustering the remaining willpower she had left, she stepped back.

Impa believed she could finally calm down. She had satisfied her curiosity.

Except her state of mind grew worse upon noticing the tent in Link’s underwear.

She had a feeling something had brushed her arm, but she was too focused on his chest to truly realize what it was. 

“....sorry.” Link apologized, looking away in a bashful manner. In hindsight, this was the natural conclusion to her request, wasn’t it? Having a woman curiously touch your body when you were almost nude would definitely spark a man’s imagination.

Any resemblance of rationality within Impa vanished. She was lost. For so long, she had denied her womanly desires, but now she wanted to embrace her hidden wishes while she had the chance.

“...can I… touch it?” she asked, her tone more pleading. This time, Link didn’t misinterpret what she meant.

“...please.” he wanted her to know how much he wanted this too. Link had discovered quickly he had quite the fondness for Sheikah woman, and Impa was naturally no exception.

As her hand grazed over his crotch, Impa noticed how unusually similar the feeling was to touching his torso. Even though his underwear blocked the raw feeling, it was hard and tough against her hold. One notable difference compared to his usual muscles was how squishy it felt at times.

Link was adoring how gentle and firm she was with her inspection, but he was beginning to wish the barrier separating her warm, gentle hand from his cock wasn’t present.

Impa’s mind was already losing the battle against the lust that threatened to consume her, especially so when Link decided to push his underwear down in one swoop. 

His member sprung skyward, the sudden action temporarily forcing a retreat from Impa, but seeing the man’s dick so up close was mind-boggling. Link shuffled his legs, forcing his undergarments off entirely.

And yet, there wasn’t any anxiety in her touch when she wrapped her hand around his shaft. There was only an unbridled craving. 

In a way, the Sheikah woman found her body relaxing significantly. While nerves still persisted in a part of her mind, she was beginning to accept that she needed this. 

This would be a wonderful way to relax while also helping another too. Therefore, there was no reason to feel selfish.

“Link…” her voice displayed well how rocky but absorbed she was in this new activity. “...please do not think lowly of me for this, but I cannot hold back…”

The hero did not need to wait long to learn what she meant by her words. Impa leaned in, dashing a curious tongue against his base. She recoiled briefly, but dug back in, tracing her tongue upwards, creating a line of slobber on his glans.

Impa was intoxicated by his taste and especially his smell. The desires she had suppressed for so long had awakened with a vengeance, and she wasn’t going to leave until she had satisfied all her curiosities. 

The next step was to take it into her mouth, and the thought of doing such a thing made her feel even dirtier-- but she liked that feeling. Surrounding his glans with a barrage of licks, she lowered her head, letting his cock do the work of pushing her lips open. Even with just the tip in, her mouth felt so full.

When Link’s hand landed on her white hair, gently stroking it to signify how well of a job she was doing, she felt so warm. She was aware that guys liked it when girls tried to take in as much as they could, and the boost of confidence from his approval encouraged her to do just that. 

Impa found her limit quickly, only being able to take in about two more inches, but Link’s quiet but noticeable groans told her it wasn’t necessary to brute-force another inch. She focused on what was already in her mouth, swallowing to squeeze the innards of cheeks against his length while drenching it in a new batch of saliva. While she lacked experience with oral sex (and sex in general), she knew a decent amount from her research, so she had an adequate idea of what to do. From the looks of things, her studies had paid off. 

Keeping things varied, she released herself from his length, using her hand to treat him to a handjob lubricated by her spit. Link was finding his own fun in playing with her hair and she found herself enjoying the additional affection too. 

Her endless curiosities guiding her path, Impa’s mouth latched onto something a little south, tasting his testicles. They were sweaty and the smell was even stronger, but her state of mind made her revere both. She treated them with care, licking them for some time until she switched to planting an abundance of kisses. It was difficult at first to use her hand and mouth simultaneously, but she adjusted well and learned how to pleasure him efficiently. 

“This… feels wonderful, Impa.” he applauded her, though he had little doubt she already knew he was loving how she was treating him. 

The Sheikah woman hummed, rewarding his praise by returning her tongue to his shaft, eager to feel its mass inside her mouth again. Now having greater familiarity with what a cock felt like inside her mouth, she began bobbing her head up and down. Her speed was slow and tender at first, but seeing Link’s narrowed eyes and his open mouth aided in her resolve to further please him. She made sure to not get too carried away while she sucked vigorously on him, even if it was madly tempting.

Unfortunately, her inexperience did mean she wasn’t capable of servicing him for long. Begrudgingly, she freed his dick from her opening, though she did find satisfaction in how many lines of saliva were determined to keep her attached to his member.

“Link…” she muttered with strenuous breathing while rubbing her legs together. “I… want to do more than this.”

“...If you are okay with that,” he answered. “Then I would like that too.”

“Of course,” she felt surprisingly confident, notably more after hearing his quick approval. She knew what was inevitably going to come next, but her body craved it, numbing any fear she would perhaps have otherwise. Impa looked from side to side, half-smiling. “But… not in my sister’s room.”

Link chuckled, realizing that it was appropriate to continue elsewhere. He stood up when she did, following her when she beckoned him to. Though the walk was brief, his aroused mind made him stare at her backside. 

No doubt Impa had a fair bit of muscle on her too. Her legs looked strong and thick, and it was a quality he found himself drawn to. He doubted he would be able to truly appreciate them tonight, but there was likely going to be a next time. 

Impa locked the door to her room as soon as Link entered it, not wanting to risk any intruders even if she doubted anyone would come. While her room didn’t look too unique and was arguably the same as Purah’s, albeit flipped, Impa had grown considerably flustered.

The Sheikah was reminded of when she was younger, where the thought of bringing a boy home was embarrassing. The feeling had surfaced, though her bashfulness was a result of knowing what was to come next, rather than finding boys to be weird. 

“I… suppose it is fair I join you,” she commented, her statement made clearer when she began to strip. She did so shockingly fast, perhaps her experience as a ninja benefiting even this kind of task. There was a brief moment of hesitation when she had to reveal her breasts and take off her underwear, but she didn’t let it stop her. “Well then... what do you think?”

Impa’s figure was not far from his imagination. She was no Urbosa, but she had a fair amount of muscle complimenting her character. Her breasts were definitely larger than he expected, but not outrageously so. Not one trait of her body was negative in Link’s eyes.

  
“You’re beautiful, Impa.” he was truthful.

“I… thank you,” she responded with a warm smile. “It is nice to see you talk quite a bit, by the way.”

“It is easy to say little when there are many in a conversation.” he made a good point. She had been alone with Link occasionally, but usually Zelda would be by his side, arguably making conversation on his behalf. 

“In that case,” she said. “If you like, you do not have to say any more words. Let your instincts and actions speak for you. I am yours.”

Link understood what she meant and nodded. Exhaling one last time, he lunged at Impa’s body, digging one hand into a breast while guiding another down her waist, squeezing her rear. Impa was shocked by his sudden ambush, but she realized this _was_ the best way he could speak. Actions spoke louder than words, after all. 

She had given him permission to not hold back, and he was seizing it, showing her how much he hungered for her body. The simultaneous gropes were intense in pleasure, but Link amplified that by smooching her neck, trailing down until he struck at her collarbone. 

The hero was treating this like a battle. She could feel every part of his body working in unison to grant her the utmost pleasure. Anything less would be inadequate for someone of his standing. 

Impa purred as he relocated his mouth down, smooching the top of her breast until his lips latched onto her nipple. While she had learned what parts of her body felt good, she had never found much delight in her breasts. They absolutely felt wonderful to hold, but nothing beyond that.

...until now. Feeling Link treat her nipple with such care yet such energy was releasing a new kind of pleasure she had never experienced before. Impa was glad her bed was behind her, as her legs were growing wobbly and she needed to sit down. While Link had lost access to her butt, he found a content alternative with her thighs, feeling how strong and thick they felt.

His hand was aiming higher and higher as time progressed too, and Impa knew exactly where his destination was.

The idea of giving him what he wanted was alluring. His fingers would undoubtedly feel wonderful, but she didn’t want to be teased. She wanted him at his best.

“L-Link…” she groaned, her voice refusing to hide how good she felt. “I… can’t hold back… so please… take me…”

The hero backed off, observing the bright blush on her face. He didn’t need any more convincing, but Impa gave him some additional enticement anyway, spreading her legs to show him how wet she was. The visual treat didn’t last too long though, as she shuffled herself back so she could keep her entire body resting on the bed. Leaning her head back on her pillow, she waited for Link to fulfill her wish.

Link positioned himself in front of her, simultaneously teasing and lubricating himself by sliding his dick against her folds. He could already tell Impa was feeling apprehensive and his actions certainly weren’t helping with that. 

Noticing she was growing agitated, Link gave Impa what she desired, gently plunging himself inside her. It was a tight fit at first, but the hero’s strength meant it wasn’t difficult to push in deeper. 

Impa was a warrior, so he wasn't surprised to see only a small surprised wince from her while her virginity was taken. In a way, he was shocked that she was still a virgin. Impa was a beautiful woman, and the knowledge that she had willingly lost her virginity to him was a clear sign that she thought greater of him than he realized. Because of this, he felt determined to give her a first time she'd never forget.

While Link knew she could handle the pain, he still felt a little worried, so he made sure to gradually build up his speed to smoothen the process. He watched and listened carefully to how her body reacted to his movement, just in case she looked discomforted at any point. 

Upon hearing her gentle hums, he knew it was okay to speed up. He wanted to as well, since the way her breasts shook with each press was immensely motivating. Pounding her at faster speeds was generating an even greater vocal reaction from her too, and he desired to hear more of her voice cry out in pleasure. Of course, increasing his pace naturally increased how heated and wet she was inside, and the sheer stimulation as a result was providing a ridiculous level of pleasure to both parties.

Link found a consistent rhythm that didn’t exhaust him, but also made sure to keep Impa’s breathing noisy and rugged-- just how he liked it. Hearing how lustful she sounded while he continuously pounded her was a wonderful source of fuel, and he put that energy to great use too, profiting endlessly from her purrs and moans. 

It was obvious by this point that he had underestimated her. In hindsight, she was obviously the type of woman who wanted it fast and even a little rough, and he was more than happy to rectify his mistake. Strong women did not need to be treated delicately.

Impa was feeling ecstatic. The feeling of Link inside her was beyond intense, and while it was strange and not so pleasant at first, Link's insistent thrusts had won her body over. She felt so _full_ , and while it was an odd feeling, it was wonderfully weird too. Every thrust she received and the subsequent pleasure received echoed through her entire body. 

"Liiink…" she groaned, her voice sounding so rough but so soothing. She noticed him exhale a little noisily, reacting well to his name being said in such a tone. She amusingly scoffed, giving him a cheeky smirk. He returned it with a grin of his own, both knowing that they desired each other at their best.

Having sex was making Impa realize how much she had been craving relaxation. Lying down on her bed while her most sensitive spots were being pleasured was doing so much to her tired body. Part of her felt bad for letting Link do all the work, but the effort and determination he was putting into pounding her told her he was enjoying himself just as much. Still, she made an effort to push back against him, forcing him deeper. As he tickled her cervix, she exhaled loudly at the surprising pressure, wanting to feel that again. Link knew this too, pushing deep inside her continuously to fulfill her wish. 

Impa’s eyes stayed locked onto Link’s body, observing how his body sweated while he fucked her. Of course, she paid special attention to where they were connected, finding herself feeling even hornier upon seeing how much of his length came out of her, only for it all to sink back in. 

She could see, hear and feel how much vigor he was putting into ramming her too. Link refused to lose this climactic battle, and Impa wanted to know what would happen when he won. 

Her climax was approaching fast, and the knowledge that he was the one making it happen simply sped up how quickly it was coming. All he had to do was keep fucking her, and she’d be at her peak in no time.

However, she wasn't the first one to reach her orgasm. Impa was shocked to feel Link push ridiculously deep inside her, even more so upon feeling a comfortable warmth overwhelming her insides. His seed flowing inside her served as a wonderful trigger, granting her her own climax. 

Her walls began to squeeze him relentlessly, adoring the taste of his fluids and telling him to not even think about pulling out. Her womb wanted every last drop, and he was more than willing to fulfill that subconscious request.

She knew the consequences of him cumming inside her, of course, but she was feeling so wonderful that she simply didn't care. It was a problem she'd just have to tackle later. 

Impa prioritized her thoughts on how luscious she was feeling, wanting this feeling to last as long as possible. In a strange way, it did, as her climax was so mind-boggling that it truly felt like it lasted for an eternity.

Impa was disappointed when he pulled out, as it broke the wonderful daze she was in, but she could at least still feel the warmth he had left inside her. She hummed delightfully, enjoying how cozy she was feeling.

Link was watching her observe the gift he had given her. When their eyes met once more, she smiled warmly at him. “Thank you, Link.”

He returned the smile and nodded, honestly not sure what else to say. 

Impa was the first to retrieve her clothes… though it was only because she was the only one with clothes to wear.

“I will get your clothes back,” she told him with surprising enthusiasm. “And I will make sure Purah is adequately told off!” 

There were implications when it came to why Purah had Link’s clothes. She was no fool. It was clear they had some sort of relationship. Either that, or she had underestimated how cunning her older sister could truly be when it came to manipulation. Still, it was clear Purah had set this up for Impa’s benefit, and while part of her recognized that she really, _really_ needed this… she couldn’t say she approved of _how_ her sister had set this up.

She would be scolded… but perhaps a little less lightly than initially.

Link had been instructed to stay put for obvious reasons. As Impa approached the door to her bedroom, now fully dressed and cleaned up thanks to Link’s semen causing quite a mess down below, she turned back to face him with a blush on her face.

“When I come back…” she spoke quietly. “Would you… stay the night with me?”

Link nodded, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Her intentions were to simply sleep in the comfort of his arms. Link was the type of person who often overexerted himself and did not say a word, so she knew he would appreciate being able to sleep peacefully in her arms too.

...but of course, she wouldn’t object if things escalated once more.

_“Just try not to stay up all night, okay?”_

Purah’s words echoed throughout her mind again.

Impa decided to take back the idea of scolding her less lightly. 

As she left the house, she began to think about what this meant for her and Link.

...Link did not love her. She knew this, and while it hurt, she had already accepted this. 

But it was okay. She was thankful, in fact, for she had gotten to experience what it was like to fall in love.

* * *

“M-Master Link! P-please cover yourself up this instant!”

Impa had grown used to waking up to the sound of shrieking, though she wouldn’t say it was a pleasant way of awakening.

She gazed up, watching Paya, her granddaughter, having a bit of a meltdown thanks to seeing Link shirtless.

It was an amusing sight that reawakened ancient memories, forming a gentle smile on the old woman’s face. Not all memories from the time of the calamity were good ones… but this one was. 

It was comical that her granddaughter-- who resembled her so much when she was at that age, and acted just as similarly (well, only around Link, really) was having a breakdown over the same man that Impa had fallen for long ago. 

When Link reappeared a hundred years later, Impa was beyond happy to see him, even if he had lost his memories. In the end, it was still Link. 

...he still did not know that walking around shirtless was a little frowned upon.

Even though Impa was an elderly lady now, she still took some time to appreciate the view. He was as muscular as ever, and it was bizarrely nostalgic to see his exposed body. Impa never thought she’d see it again.

It was obvious to everyone, except perhaps Link himself, that Paya had an immense crush on the hero.

There was a problem with that, however.

There were only two other people in this world who knew who the father of Impa’s children was-- her sister, and the princess.

Impa knew it was best to put a stop to Paya’s crush as soon as possible, lest things get problematic upon learning that she had fallen in love with her grandfather.

But Impa had developed quite an advanced sense of humor over the years.

...perhaps she would let this play out, just for the sake of her amusement. 

Link was fated to be with the princess in the end, so it was unlikely anything would happen between the two anyway.

...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
